Sweet Nothings
by esmejocasta
Summary: A collection of one-shots following Anders and my female Hawke, Athena. No order or length at all, really. AUish. Enjoy!
1. An Error In Judgement

_My first one-shot with my Hawke and Anders._

_Athena and her crew have just helped Anders find Karl, though Anders has had his mind on other things. Enjoy!_

* * *

If there was one thing Anders was good at, it was deciphering people. It was a prowess he had discovered early on - a twitch of a mouth, a bend of an eyebrow was all too easy to read. From the first moment Hawke had sauntered into his clinic with her lackeys at her side, Anders had discovered her as an incredibly open book. The set of her brow indicated when she was angry, the light in her eyes denoted pleasure. Hawke had instantly engaged him with her airy ways, throwing him all too often into playful banter with a simple word or two. Their relationship was soon built on his easy interpretations, her fascination with him, and their light raillery. He prided himself on being able to understand Athena more than anyone else in their growing group of companions, but occasionally, that sentiment fell through. More than a few times, Hawke would abandon her typical platonic countenance. More than a few times a wink, a flirtatious comment or an unusually tilted smile would throw Anders off guard, causing him to question the nature of their relationship. But then, she would act as though nothing had occurred, and would then once more pester him into some sort of light argument.

It began to anger him that he could not read and predict when she was about to disarm him with a comment or grin. Hawke was supposed to be his open book, but for the life of him, he could never foretell when she was about to strike. This often left him looking like the fool with his mouth hanging open and her practically prancing away, laughing almost maliciously. Her antics continued to confuse and worry him, and he found himself having less and less of a grip on his ability to decode her.

"So, that explains your whole sexy tortured look, doesn't it?" she laughed one day after learning of his possession, sending Anders into his usual tailspin – a blush or maybe a grin, ended by an increasing confusion that pestered at him like a wound. But at that point, he had had enough of her bewildering ways.

"See, there!" he pointed almost accusingly at her. "What does that – mean?"

"Mean?" Athena drew her eyebrows together.

"You're constantly making these comments!" Anders groaned. "What is your goal with them?"

"My goal?" she looked at him as if he _had _to be joking. "Are you quite serious, Anders?"

"You're looking at me as if I'm crazy, but don't think I don't notice everything you do," he protested. "We can't go there. It would not end well. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think-"

"No. You saw what I did in the Chantry. That's who I am, Hawke."

"Anders-"

"A year ago, maybe we could've had _something. _But I'm not that man anymore. I'll break your heart."

"Anders," Athena was smiling lightly, almost understandingly. It was maddening for Anders - he had no idea what words were resting on her tongue. "I'm sorry."

"You're-sorry?" he practically gaped at her.

"Clearly, you're the type of man who takes these things very seriously," she turned away from him, undoing her hair from its bun. "This was foolish of me, and I should've known better. I was just having a bit of fun."

"Fun?" he asked incredulously.

"Fun. You're awfully cute," she shrugged, spinning to face him as her curls bounced against her shoulders. Her cheeks reddened as she made eye contact with him. "But I'm embarrassed now. You must think me quite the whore."

"I-" he paused. "Could never think that of you."

"Good," she pushed him lightly. "And just so you know, Anders, I wasn't even planning on giving you the opportunity to break my heart. Now, let's get a move on before I catch fire, yes?"

Justice raged in Ander's mind as the apostate realized just how much he had hoped she _had _been planning on it.

* * *

_That's it for the first one! Reviews are appreciated, of course. ;)_


	2. Defensive Mechanisms

_A longer chapter. _

_Hawke and the crew are off to find the missing templars, but Anders is quick to anger._

* * *

Anders tightened his grip on _Freedom's Call_ and tried his best not to look like his moodiness had gotten the best of him once more. Varric was all too often commenting on the role Anders played in the ongoing tale – an angry apostate, destined to die against forces he could not control. Currently, in Ander's mind anyway, that unwieldy force was Hawke, pushing him into the Blooming Rose along with the rest of their crew.

"I hate it here," he grumbled as she practically shoved them through the doorway. "If one more woman asks to hire me, I'm leaving."

Athena turned on him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You've been offered a job here?" and as his jaw tensed, she snorted. "Simmer down, Felly."

He couldn't help but crack a grin at the nickname, a title she had dropped on him during one of their many conversations in his clinic. _Your name reminds me of the Anderfels, _she had said from the floor beneath his chair. Hawke refused to sit anywhere else when visiting him, despite his repeated warnings of the hygiene, or lack thereof, of Darktown. Anders was convinced she did it just to spite him. _I'm calling you Felly from now on, okay? _He had sighed and done the proper amount of protesting, but the affection she had pushed onto him had pleased him slightly.

"Come now; let's find this woman before I'm offered yet another one."

The crew wandered through the Blooming Rose. It was nice, for a brothel, anyhow. Anders was always surprised by the quality each time he had visited – which, admittedly, had been once. He hadn't returned since his lovely job offering experience.

"So, I'm guessing you've been here before?" Athena asked suddenly. Another one of her blithe, off-putting questions.

"I have," he replied carefully.

"Did you enjoy it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It-it wasn't for those sorts of reasons," Anders muttered. "I was here on business. Nothing more."

"Business," she elbowed him. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"I'd be perfectly happy if you spoke to someone else, you know," he pushed her elbow away, fighting back a smirk.

"Sure, sure," Athena pranced towards Varric, who had gained on the group.

Anders watched her leave, musing on how odd they must look to the crowded brothel. A tattooed elf, a questionable mage, a beardless topsider dwarf and…a human. Yes, Athena had nothing strange about her, but it was a true fact that she was attracting more attention than the rest of them. Once again, Anders was forced to admit that Athena wasn't ugly, and mostly every male in the inn had noticed. In fact, every male in the inn had noticed. The bravest ones were leering, however, leering at his blonde friend like she was….a girl of the house.

The apostate tightened his grip further on the staff in his hands. He hated the way these men were watching Hawke as she led the group deeper into the brothel. No, that wasn't jealousy he was feeling. It was injustice for his friend being considered in such a way. Right?

_ Right._

Anders looked up at Athena to see she had been _left alone_ by Varric, who had wandered off to observe some of the more promiscuouspaintings. He quickly closed the distance between them, catching her elbow.

"What?" she looked at him, furrowing her brow.

"Nothing-" he sighed. "Just stay with me, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Fells," Hawke shrugged. "Where is this blasted boss woman anyway?"

"That might be her," Fenris had caught up to them as well, and with a long arm he pointed towards a surprisingly modestly dressed woman, surrounding by men wearing templar armor. Anders gritted his teeth. _Slobs._

"That's her," Varric rejoined them, nodding at the woman. "And folks, after observing this crowd, I've come to the conclusion that these templars would willingly throw their life savings at us if you popped a button or two, Hawke."

A small blush crept to her cheeks as she looked around.

"Don't do that," Fenris ordered before Anders could. "Most of these men are drunk."

"I had no designs to," Athena replied quickly, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes.

The group crossed the room, finding themselves quickly surrounded by intoxicated templars and a very harassed looking woman. Hawke watched as her eyes landed on the weapons they had equipped, and then as her face turned fearful.

"I run a clean business here," she said defensively as Athena reached her, finally.

"I understand that. We're just here-" Varric began.

"Hey! How much for the pretty one with the blonde hair?" A nearby templar slurred, leaning forward towards Athena. "I'd pay more than double to take her upstairs with me!"

Ander's knuckles turned white as he gripped his staff. The apostate was fighting off the urge to rip the man limb from limb, and he turned his head slowly, watching the hands of the men beside him hover over their own weapons. For once, his anger was all his own, Justice was only in the back of his mind, warning in a whisper the consequences that would occur from killing this man with magic. The apostate knew he was surrounded by templars but he didn't care – all Anders could see was the man leering at Hawke like she was some sort of possession of his.

"It would be smart of you to run, right now." Anders hissed these words slowly, punctuating each of them with a step forward.

"Anders," her touch was like ice to the fire boiling in his veins. He turned furiously to see her calmly watching him. "Simmer down."

It had almost become their key phrase – _simmer down. _Hawke's way of letting him know he was out of control. It stunned him how easily she could direct him with just two words – he could feel his anger sputtering out as he met her eyes.

"I don't think it'd be wise of you to ask for the _service_ of the daughter of the Viscount," Varric strode forward confidently, taking the opportunity as he always did.

"T-t-the…" the templar stuttered.

"Yes, the Viscount," Hawke joined in smoothly. "This-" she waved her hands around- "insult will not go unheard of. My father will hear about this."

The man had no reply – he simply left in a hurry, banging the door behind him. The crowds milling around the inn had gone silent during the confrontation, but as the tension eased, the steady hum of chatter rose once more.

"The Viscount's daughter?" Hawke turned to Varric, snorting. "That was a bit of a stretch, wasn't it?"

"That man was blasted," the dwarf shrugged. "I could've convinced him you were Andraste herself if I had wanted to. Nice going on the whole spoiled daughter bit. You alright, Blondie?"

Anders blinked, and then nodded, suddenly too tired to make excuses.

"Athena! Is that you?" the house woman suddenly asked, and Hawke turned to her, pushing her hair back. "By the Maker, I haven't seen you in months! How's Bethany?"  
"Yes, it's me," Hawke replied, taking the woman's proffered hand. "And she's fine, hiding as always. How are you, Cal?"

The men surrounding their blonde leader exchanged glances, each clearly wondering how Hawke was so familiar with the house woman. The possibility of Athena having been a prostitute in the past entered Ander's mind, but he snorted as he tried to picture the proud warrior he had come to know working at the Blooming Rose. Though, she would do anything for her family…._No, it must be for some other reason._ The apostate cringed at the thought of Hawke working at the brothel.

Watching her talk affectionately with the house woman made Anders realize how little he actually knew of Athena. Though he claimed to know her best, Hawke's past was quite unfamiliar to him. Anders knew of what she had told him during her visits – she was a Ferelden refugee, and she had fled Lothering with Bethany, Carver and her mother. And that was it. He knew only two of her family members and nothing of her upraising in Ferelden. Every time Anders questioned her about it, she easily deflected him – never actually refusing to give an answer, but never openly providing one. Anders suddenly comprehended that he really didn't have any idea of what Hawke had been doing in Kirkwall the year before he had met her, and with a bit of horror, he realized she could've very well have been a prostitute, for all he knew.

Though he certainly hoped she hadn't.

* * *

_That's it for this longer chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
